The Prince of Jutsu's
by LazyKid1
Summary: What would naruto's life belike if at the tender age of 6 someone steped in and helped him out and stoped the beatings? What if he wasn't as stupid as he acted? What could a few changes do?.....Let's find out....R
1. Chapter 1

The Prince of Jutsu's

**Sup? Hopefully you realize I do not own Naruto and other random crossovers I just may put in here, and if you don't you need to get your head examined.**

Prologue

It was another October 10th. Everyone was having a good time…….well not everyone. There was a crowd of people going after a young child, which looked no older than 6, yelling out promises of a long and painful death. The child was around 3feet and 5 inches tall, had nice golden blond hair, but the most noticeable thing about him were the three whisker marks adorning each of his cheeks. At a distance he almost looked like a chibified Minatoif it wasn't for the whiskers he would have been a carbon copy of the man as a child, but these marks as cute as they seemed bode as a terrible reminder of the Kyuubi. The very creature that destroyed a good portion of the village was sealed into this very boy, with this said lets go back to the beating that changed Naruto's life for better or worse


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: sup peoplez! I'm here to tell you that I don't own naruto and a lot of other random crap I just may throw in here for my and yours amusment.

AN: me again sorry if my spelling sucks, if theres anything that I messed up too badly please fill free to flame, but it better be for a good reason cause if all you have to say is that I suck then screw you. Don't read if you don't like dumbasses.

Chapter 1

Naruto was running for his life once again

'What did I ever do to diserve this' was the small child's thoughts as he ran into a more crowded area in hopes the of escaping his pursuers. When he ran into the crowd he then reliased that this was a dire mistake as people in the crowd came together to from an even bigger mob than before.

"Look over there! The demon is trying to sneak off into the ally!" yelled out a random villager."Get him!"

The boy ran faster in hopes of out running then at the least, but no such luck for there was ninjas in the mob. He was quickly hit with kunai. He fell to the ground with a quick yelp of pain.

-----------scene change------

The small group were leaving a bar to go out and explore the festival in hopes of having a good time and celebrate the promotion of one of their own.

"Asuma, what have I told you about smoking?" Stated a beautiful woman with crimson eyes, that alone made her name fit her perfectly, for her name was Kerunai.

"Well…"that was as far as he got before he was cut off by the yell coming from the mob chasing a small child.

The group stopped to see what was happening with the mob and why it was chasing said child.

"Does that kid look famialure to you?" Asuma asked the one-eyed jounnin.

"Huh?" replied said man as he looked up from his little orange book to see what the commotion was about, only to see a child that looked so much like the man he came to see as a father. 'No it can't be him, Hokage-sama said he died in the attack with sensai-tou' the man thought as he saw the child desperately trying to fend off the mob.

The women in the group looked up to see what their friends were talking about to see the horrifying scene of one of their comrades from their graduating class about to stab the young boy with a katana, only to receive a kunai to the head courteously of the one-eyed man Kakashi.

As they saw Kakashi go into the mob ready to protect the boy the rest of the group sat there kind of stunned at the attack.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and watch a kid get killed by his own villagers." Stated the young Staruobi(?)

"WEEEEEe! Screamed a slightly intoxicated purple haired chunnin, as she started her attacks at the mob.

"*sigh* Anko can't you not be so happy about attacking your own people it gives people the wrong idea." stated a red eyed chunnin.

"No way Kerunai!" the girl now known as Anko yelled as she continued.

Well people that's as much as I can type for now.

Thank you kind people who had reviewed and got me back to writing.

Laters!


	3. sorry

Sorry for such a long time in between chapters and stuff.

In the span of my last chapter and now I've had to computers commit suicide, a funeral, and some medical problems, so I kept putting it off. It got to the point that I actually forgot that I had started posting this story, but thanks to _**Aroara Moon**_ I was reminded that this story was in need of some desperate attention and will have a new chapter added before Halloween.

That's a promise!


End file.
